


Имя им - легион

by J_Doe



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Doe/pseuds/J_Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник коротеньких драбблов по таймлайну CA:CW и после.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. О тепле и о прикосновениях

Стив дотрагивается до его плеча, слегка сжимает пальцы, и Баки меняется в лице. Совсем немного, но - он знает - Стив замечает.

Прикосновения - обжигают. Не те, что в бою, не те, что продиктованы нуждами: с ними нет сложностей; прикосновения ради прикосновений - вот что Баки не понимает.

Это странно: он помнит всё (даже то, что, должно быть, лучше бы не помнить), и в памяти яркими картинками цветут образы: ласковые ладони матери, и нежные поцелуи девушек, и костлявое плечо Стива под рукой, и крепкие объятья в пропахшей сыростью холодной палатке ("Ты горячий как печка, Стив". - "А ты дрожишь как дворовый пёс зимой"). Баки помнит это. Вот только - не чувствует, не понимает. И это так раздражает, как слово, которое вертится на языке, но все никак не приходит на ум. Как будто это сидит где-то внутри, только потяни за ниточку - выскочит, как чёрт из табакерки, - да ниточку никак не ухватить неуклюжими пальцами.

Баки помнит всё, но без этого чувства - хоть испиши тысячи страниц, все они будут фальшивкой. Как кадры документальной хроники - как что-то, что было не с ним, не совсем - с ним.

Баки хочет, чтобы это прекратилось.

Прикосновения обжигают каленым железом. Только один Стив дотрагивается до него без нужды, словно забывается, не может сдержаться.

Стив убирает руку, и воздух становится на пару градусов холоднее. 

И нет, он не понимает. Но ещё - ещё Баки видел, каким было лицо Стива секунду назад, и чувствует разницу, и знает, как это исправить. Возможно, они сегодня умрут: Баки знает, как это, он однажды уже умирал, и если смерть - это холод, и свист ветра в ушах, и бесконечное падение, и страх, и боль, то улыбка Стива - это жизнь после смерти. 

Прикосновения обжигают. Но Стив больше не улыбается, он отворачивается к двери, - и Баки тянется, как через толщу воды, и берет Стива за руку своей, живой, из плоти и крови, рукой. И приказывает себе не чувствовать жара.

\- Стив, - говорит Баки.

Стив выдыхает - коротко, удивленно - и всматривается, хмурясь, Баки в глаза несколько долгих секунд, прежде чем медленно, мучительно медленно раскрывает руки и обнимает.

Баки кажется, что он живьем горит на костре, и он почти готов закричать, когда мучение вдруг прекращается; что-то старое, потерянное возвращается к нему, и пазл складывается, колени почти подгибаются, - приходится ухватить Стива за плечи.

Прикосновения обжигают, как теплая вода - обмороженную кожу. До тех пор, пока не восстановится кровоток, пока не получится в этой воде - согреться.

Стив улыбается Баки в плечо и сжимает руки крепче.

И даже если они сегодня - всё-таки - умрут: Баки - впервые за десятки лет - тепло.


	2. О щите и о мече

"Творение рук твоих", - думает Тони. - "И щит, и меч - они оба - творение рук твоих, папа".

Старая запись хрипит и кашляет, как астматик, и Тони видит дату, и знает, наверняка знает, что на этой плёнке. Роджерс не смотрит в экран - Тони чувствует его взгляд, тяжёлый, напряженный - выходит, знает тоже. Мысль оседает на дне сознания едким ядовитым налетом.

"Откуда там камеры?" - думает он лихорадочно.

"Какие у вас были отношения с отцом?" - часто спрашивали у него журналисты. - "Вы любили отца?" - "Я его ненавидел", - отвечал Тони и криво, зло улыбался.

Но правда - идиотская правда заключается в том - отец походя треплет его по волосам: "Молодец, парень" - отец хмурится во сне (опять уснул в кресле), и мама со вздохом укрывает его пледом - отец бормочет что-то себе под нос и чертит на доске целые вселенные - что Тони всё бы отдал ради ещё одной минуты с ним наедине.

Тони смотрит, как отец умирает.

"Сержант Барнс", - говорит отец перед смертью, и голос матери - голос, который в детстве пел ему колыбельные - умоляет и кричит, кричит, кричит.

Пока её не заставляют замолчать.

Барнс стреляет вверх, прямо в камеру, как будто целясь в случайных зрителей.

Запись обрывается, и становится так тихо, что Тони кажется, будто он потерял слух.

"И щит, и меч", - думает Тони. Его тело весит тонну, а в груди - шрапнель. "Странно, - думает он, - нет там уже шрапнели".

\- Ты знал? - Тони с трудом разлепляет губы. Знал, что они погибли не своей смертью? Знал, что их убила ГИДРА, которую ты не остановил? Роджерс говорит, и Тони думает: "годы поисков", думает "лучшее творение". Непогрешимый Капитан, идеал, какого старайся-не старайся - никогда не достичь - как же ошибался отец, не идеал, нет - вот он стоит, и сожаление, и страх на перепачканном лице, вот он - из плоти и крови, такой же человек, как все, не хуже и не лучше. Самый грандиозный обман века.

"Капитан Америка - лучшее, что я создал", - шепчет отец в пьяном бреду. - "Сержант Барнс", - хрипит он перед смертью.

"Говард", - стонет мать. А потом - умирает, умирает, умирает.

В груди горит. И нет реактора, чтобы сдержать эту шрапнель; в висках стучит, и Тони сжимает кулаки.

\- Да, - наконец, отвечает Роджерс, - знал.

А потом - Тони больше не думает.


	3. О деревянных игрушках и настоящих мальчиках

\- По-моему, он был влюблен в тебя, - говорит Баки, - в этом проблема.

Он сидит по правую руку от Стива, и блики солнца гуляют по металлическому предплечью: расслабленный, с полуулыбкой, Баки так похож на себя до войны; он словно сбросил с плеч огромный груз. Но Стив всё равно видит тени, притаившиеся в углах. Видит горькие складки у губ, между бровей, не может не видеть. Баки выглядит, как клинок, вложенный в ножны - в состоянии покоя, но по-прежнему смертоносный. Наверное, это теперь с ним навсегда.

\- Кто? - уточняет Стив.

\- Старк, - поясняет Баки со странным смешком, и Стив таращится на него пару секунд, прежде чем спросить:

\- С чего ты взял?

Баки отмахивается:

\- Да не в том смысле. Хотя, возможно, и в том тоже. Чёрт его знает. Но я имел в виду другое: ты же для него с детства икона. Легенда. Непогрешимый символ нации. Рыцарь без страха и упрека.

Стив пожимает плечами:

\- Тони говорил, что ненавидел меня, потому что Говард был одержим Капитаном Америка.

\- Верно, - кивает Баки, - ты в его глазах... - он закусывает щёку и задумывается на пару секунд. - Понимаешь, это как ненавидят идеальных старших братьев, ненавидят кумиров - за то, что у них есть всё, чего хочется: у тебя была любовь его отца, любовь всей страны, и для этого тебе ничего не нужно было делать - просто быть собой. Таких ненавидят, да, но больше всего до них хотят дотянуться, как до звезды, и это превращается в манию.

Стив молчит. За годы в костюме и со щитом за плечами он привык к тому, что Капитан Америка - единственный, кем его видят. Стив пронёс этот образ через два столетия. Возможно, только Баки и может понять, как же легко ему сейчас, когда нет ни того, ни другого - ни костюма, ни щита.

\- А потом меня нашли, - говорит Стив.

\- А потом тебя нашли, - соглашается Баки, - не картинку с коллекционной карточки, тебя, человека из плоти и крови. Упрямца, придурка, который вечно лезет на рожон и не умеет вовремя остановиться. Пиноккио стал настоящим мальчиком, и Старк не знал, что с этим делать.

Глаза Баки улыбаются, и Стив чувствует, что не может не улыбнуться в ответ.

\- Не бери всё на себя, Стив, - просит Баки, - и чудес тоже не жди. Всё образуется.

Стив протягивает руку и благодарно сжимает плечо Баки. Джет его величества Т'Чаллы заходит на посадку в городе Нью-Йорк. Стив видит Бруклинский мост, перекинувшийся через Ист-Ривер, видит крыши домов, пока ещё игрушечные с высоты.

Он не знает, что их ждёт, но сейчас - пусть всего на минуту - ему всё равно.

Они возвращаются домой.


End file.
